The present disclosure is related to the oil and gas industry and, more particularly, to a mobile service center used for repairing and rehabilitating oilfield tools.
In the oil and gas industry, well operators face numerous challenges in establishing wellbore drilling facilities and subsequently undertaking drilling operations. Such challenges are often multiplied when attempting to establish and operate a drilling facility in an international location. For instance, it can sometimes be difficult to obtain proper government or local permits to lease or purchase the land where the drilling facility is to be erected. In addition, and since oilfield tools are subject to wear and tear, some government-run oil companies require on-site tooling services to be eligible to bid on drilling contracts. Such on-site services can include oilfield tool repair and/or rehabilitation facilities, such as an on-site drill bit service and/or repair center. When an on-site oilfield tool repair/rehabilitation facility is not required, the oilfield tools must then be transported off-site to a permanent installation for servicing.